Episode 9143 (14th April 2017)
Plot Michelle and Robert have spent the afternoon in bed in his flat. They ponder on what happens now. She tells him she's not yet at the point where she loves him as much as he does her. Steve rings her, asking why she didn't turn up at the counselling session. Sarah warns Gary not to insist that David parts with his money. Johnny stumbles after leaving the Rovers. Kate thinks he's been drinking too much but he pushes her off. Michelle tells Robert she knows she could never get back with Steve and that he's the man she wants. The photographer insists that he knows nothing about the obituaries but Rosie and Sophie want his password to the computer. They threaten to smash the special Easter egg he's bought for his girlfriend unless he reveals it to them. Gary confronts David and points out that while he's awash with cash, Anna and Kevin are facing bankruptcy. David then overhears Fiz and Tyrone talking about the devastating effect it would have on them. Seb receives a four-month custodial sentence. Phelan agrees to take Faye to visit him. Steve catches Michelle and Robert kissing in the lift in Victoria Court and rages at them, threatening a bitter divorce. Liz tells Kate that her father had soft drinks when he was in the pub, causing her to be concerned. His conscience pricked, David walks into the cafe and writes a cheque to Anna for £19,000. She and Kevin are stunned while a listening Shona is impressed. Michelle tells Robert she has no regrets and is going to take Steve on. The girls realise the fake obituary was placed by someone using a fake name but from their work email which they use to trace them. Seb rings Faye from the detention centre and tells her that he misses her. She promises to visit as soon as she can. Kevin tells Tyrone they may have a way out of their mess. Kate and Shona enjoy a drink together. Michelle and Robert come into the Rovers. She tells Steve she hates him and demands half of everything he has, throwing her wedding ring at him. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Photographer - Ciaran Clancy Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Court - Lift and vestibule *9 Victoria Court - Bedroom *''Weatherfield Gazette'' - Office *Larchfield Young Offenders Institute - Corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary confronts David and points out that while he is enjoying his new wealth, Anna and Kevin are facing bankruptcy; Rosie and Sophie threaten a newspaper photographer; and Phelan and Faye return from court. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,810,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes